1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors. The present invention relates more specifically to improvements for increasing the electrical contact compliance between two identical (hermaphroditic) connector halves.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention provides specific and highly advantageous improvements to the device generally disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,780; issued Nov. 9, 1993; to Morrissey, III et al.; entitled Quick Disconnect Wiring Connector, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention provides alternate structures to those described and claimed in the Morrissey, III et al. reference and as such provide an improved quick disconnect hermaphroditic electrical connector. The structure of the present invention improves upon the keyed alignment of the two connector ends when joined together and further improves on the security of the connection both incrementally and over repeated connections and disconnections.